Will we live happily ever after?
by 8232nyc
Summary: The seuqal to Will things ever be the same! READ IT rated M for occasional Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

8232nyc: Hey peoples I am here for a brand new fanfiction! This is a sequeal to

"Will things ever be the same?" Well we learned at the end that it would never be the same. Time to hear the changes! Take it off Miki!

Miki: 8232 nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her own OC's

Chapter 1: The wedding

_Recap of end of story_

_I took her hands in mine and in knelt down on one knee. _

"_Rima, I love you. You are sweet and caring and lovable. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked, I pulled out the ring box and opened it. _

_Rima stared at me, she grabbed the box and looked at the ring._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered._

"_Rima, will you marry me?" I asked again._

"_Yes nagi!" She yelled._

_She dropped her crutches and flung her arms around me. _

"_from this day forward, things will never be the same Rima." I said. Then I kissed her._

Rima's POV

I slid into my white gown, it was a silvery taffeta gown. Amu zipped it up. I knelt down and helped Angelina into her flower girl gown. Angelina is 6 years old. Me and Nagi graduated from high school about a month ago.

I put on my shoes, and Amu did my hair. When she finished it was elegantly curled and put up. It was so pretty. I french braided Angelina's straight blonde hair back and put a few flowers in it. She looked wonderful. I turned around to see Amu, Yaya, and Utau in their bridesmaid dresses with their hair held up with butterfly clips. The flower girl dress was a pretty green color, the bridesmaid's dresses were hunter green.

"Ready?" Amu asked me.

"Yes, let's go." I replied.

Nagi's POV

I stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Rima and her bridesmaids. My groomsmen were, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto. I looked back at the entrance and saw Angelina starting heading out. She was tossing flowers, I heard comments like "She's so cute, such an angel" I smiled. She made it to the end and them Amu and Ikuto were walking. They got to the end and Amu was bright red.

Then came Yaya and Kukai. They are actually kind of cute together, I thought. They got to the end and separted. Following them Tadase and Utau. Finally they made it to the end, and there she was. Rima was absolutely beautiful. She was like an angel, floating down the aisle. She was walking with her

uncle. Her father was still in prison, thank goodness for that.

She finally made it to the front, she kissed her uncle on the cheek. I reached my hand out, her cheeks were slightly pink and she was smiling. She took my hand and I lead her under the arch.

The minister stepped up.

"Friends, Family, we are gathered here today to witness the joining in marriage of Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Rima Mashiro."

Rima's POV

I stood there looking into Nagi's hazel eyes. We made it to our wedding. Suddenly a pair of yellow cat like eyes in the audience caught my attention. It was the guy from my dream. I looked away and back at Nagi.

"Mashiro Rima, do you take Fujisaki Nagihiko as your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health until death parts you?" The minister asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Now is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed? Either speak now, or forever hold your peace." He said. Someone shot up from the audience. I saw the cat eyes.

"Object to this wedding" He yelled.

"Just who do you think you are?" Nagi asked pulling me into his chest. My hands were on his chest I was looking at the cat eyed guy.

"I am Kazuki Souma. Kukai's twin brother." He said. His face looked evil.

I saw another person stand up and walk over to him, it was Kukai.

"Kazuki, sit down." He said.

"No." Kazuki said.

While Kazuki and Kukai were fighting I turned to the minister.

"Will you say you may now kiss the bride part?" I whispered.

He nodded. I stepped back from Nagi, I looked up at him and grabbed his hands.

"I now pronouce you two husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The minister half yelled.

Nagi quickly pulled me in a kissed me.

"NO!" I heard from the crowd.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Kazuki" I said. His eye's looked full of hope.

"You were one of my childhood friends and first boyfriend, but I love Nagi. You have to deal with that." I said loud and proud.

I turned around and faced Nagi. I put my hands on his face and gave him a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he slid his hands down to my hips.

I pulled back.

"See Kazuki, I belong to him now. He won't let you hurt me again." I said.

I felt Nagi's gaze in the back of my head and everyone gasp.

"You are so racist." He said.

"I don't think marrying a japanese man is racist." I said.

"It is to me, I loved you first. I should be standing next to you, Just because I'm american! Besides, that is my daughter" He yelled pointing at Angelina.

Angelina clung to my side. She gripped my dress.

"No she isn't. Not anymore, She is mine and Nagi's." I said.

I grabbed her hand and Nagi's, I dragged them back down the aisle and into the building.

"Nagi, I am so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault. I am the one who gave Kukai the guest spot." He said.

"That's not what I am sorry about." I said staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The thing is, he was my boyfriend when I was 3rd grade. Before I came to Seiyo. When my parents decided I was transferring I broke up with Kazuki. Kukai didn't go to school with Kazuki but I knew him. When I left and came to Seiyo, a couple years later my parents got divorced. Me and my mom went to France and he followed me. He got what he wanted and left. That's why Angelina is technially his daughter. When I came back I told him if he ever touched her I would kill him." I explained.

"Rima, it's okay" Nagi said after a moment. "It isn't your fault this all happened. Don't believe that." He finished.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, he slid his arms around my waist. I kissed him. When I pulled back I knelt down next to Angelina, Nagi did too. We both hugged her.

"Were a family now." I whispered.

"We most definitely are." Nagi replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples, 8232nyc back here to update again. I am sorry for taking awhile I got sick and with the mix of school, and keeping up I lost track of the days. Anyway hope all you guys had good halloweens! Just a warning, there is a lemon in this chapter! Dia!

Dia: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her OC's

Chapter 2: Full of surprises!

Rima's POV

It was the day after the wedding. Me and Nagi were on a plane heading to Hawaii in America for our honeymoon. Amu was babysitting Angelina so I don't have to worry.

"Rima?" Nagi asked.

"Yes Nagi?" I replied.

"Why did you give Angelina an American name?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else and it is a really pretty name." I simply stated.

"I love you Rima, and I am not going to let Kazuki touch you." He promised.

"I know, I love you too." I said.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I fell asleep very quickly.

Nagi's POV

Rima was asleep when the plane landed. I tried waking her but she just mumbled something I couldn't understand. So I picked her up bridal style. I grabbed her purse and slid onto my wrist. I got off the plane and started walking for the baggage claim.

Kazuki's POV

I watched as the freak carried Rima, my beloved Rima through the airport. I followed them through the airport. I saw Rima stir and her eyes open. Nagi said something and he put her down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They kept walking, I followed.

Rima's POV

Me and Nagi were walking through the airport, and I couldn't shake the feeling we were being followed.

"Nagi?" I asked.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I feel like there is someone following us." I said.

Nagi stopped walking and turned around, he looked around for a moment.

"I don't see anyone suspicious Rima." He said.

I glanced around when something bright yellow caught my eye. I gasped.

"Rima? What is it?" Nagi asked me.

"K-K-K" I suttered.

"K?" Nagi asked.

I broke down.

"KAZUKI!" I screamed.

He stepped out from his hiding place and strided over to us.

"Hello Rima, Freak" He refered to Nagi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just following you." He simply states.

I feel a arm go around my shoulder, but it isn't Nagi's. My relfex is punch. I duck down and spin around I punch Kazuki in the face, Elbow him in the stomach and kick him in the balls. He was on the ground.

I walked over and put my foot on his stomach.

"I do not belong to you! How many times will I say this before it is clear to you I belong to Nagi!" I yell. People started staring.

Nagi walked over and grabbed my hand. He dragged me away and outside.

"Rima" He said turning me to face him.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, my phone dinged,

To Rima:

_Guess what?! Me and Ikuto are engaged! Also Kukai and Utau are pregnant! AND Yaya and Tadase are dating!_

From Amu

"Oh my god." I said.

"What is it?" Nagi asked.

Then his phone dinged with the same message.

"Oh my god." He said.

"To add on, were married now." I said.

"Let's go to our hotel" Nagi said wrapping his arm around me.

Nagi got a cab and told him where to go. Next thing I knew we were at out hotel and in an elevator.

"Rima?" Nagi asked.

"Yes N-" I was cut off by a passionate kiss from Nagi.

I dropped the bags I was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck. The elevator bell dinged and we broke apart.

We grabbed out bags and ran out of the elevator and down the hall. We found our room and Nagi opened the door. We ran in and dropped our bags. Our lips almost immediately found each other.

We backed into the room and Nagi pushed me onto the bed. I knew this is going to be fun. I pushed Nagi back.

"Wait a moment. Let me freshen up." I said.

He pulled back and held out his hand. I stood up and grabbed a small orange bag and walked into the bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my blue sundress(Link in profile) and opened the bag to reveal purple lingerie (Link in profile) I hope Nagi likes it I thought.

I walked out into the other room wrapped in an orange silk robe(Link in profile) Nagi looked at me and I relized he was only wearing his boxers. I blushed slightly and walked over toward him. I slip off my robe and he turned bright red, he likes it. I'm sure of that.

I go over and sit on his lap. I can feel that he is hard, not hard to notice. I decide to tease him by giving him a lap dance. I am grinding against him through my panties and being his little Chibi Demon. He used to call me that when we were younger.

I continued grinding and then stood up. He was getting the pleasure this time around. I stepped back and inched off his boxers. Slowly I put the head of his cock in my mouth and began to suck on it.

Things elaborated very quickly as i kept teasing him. Soon I gave in and let him in, very soon he came inside me. The warm feeling filled my lower abdomen.

He pulled out of me and fell beside me. We were both panting and coated in sweat then I remembered. We didn't use a condom, and I'm not on birth control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo peep's, as you know last chapter there was a Lemon! And for those Lemon fans keeps reading this story there will be plently of those! I am not going to be very detailed though, I want to but it's banned on this site, but I will write them just not alot of detailed. If you don't like Lemons, don't read this chapter, there is a lemon and there will be more coming later in the story. I posted a new story by the way, Not a RimaHiko, but a Kukai and OC so check it out! Kuskusu?**

**KusuKusu: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's.**

Chapter 3: Pregnant?

Rima's POV

I couldn't sleep last night, I stayed awake thinking about the night before. I should have started taking birth control a month ago. People don't use condoms on honeymoons, Nagi was good about it except this time. I'm slightly worried.

Then again, if I were to have another baby it wouldn't be the worst thing. Angelina could be a big sister and me and Nagi would have a child together, our child. Our blood and flesh. I would be very happy with that.

Nagi was waking up I pretended to be asleep, I felt Nagi get off the bed and heard him walk into the kitchen. I layed there for about 20 minutes when he came back in. I smelt food. He came and sat on the edge of the bed and shook my shoulder.

I sat up pretending to be drowsy and he put a tray in my lap of food, pancakes with bacon. There was a little dish with butter, another with syrup, and one with whipped cream. I looked up at him and he saw the look in my eye. He walked into the kitchen and came back with two little dishes. He put them on my tray, Chocolate chips and diced strawberrys.

Nagi was still only in his boxers. I slid the tray off my lap and set it on the night stand. I slid out of bed, I grabbed my robe and orange bag. I slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on some orange lingerie(link in profile) this time, and put my robe back over it.

I went back out and sat down on the bed that Nagi had just made. I ate a couple bites of pancake when Nagi had sat next to me. I turned around and pushed him down. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes, I kissed him.

I pulled back and straddled his hips(She is still wearing her robe) I grabbed the little dish of syrup, and poured it over Nagi's chest, then I put the whipped cream, chocolate chips and strawberries on the syrup.

Nagi knew what was happening now. I undid the belt of the robe and threw it to the side. Nagi stared at me, my hair was soaking wet, I was wearing gorgeous lingerie, I was straddling him, and he had food on his chest.

I leaned over and started to lick up the food off his chest, I pulled back and turned around, so my back was to him. I was still straddling him. I reached down and slid off his boxers. I started to suck on the head of his hard member. I kept what I was doing until he was near his climax, I could feel the pulsing of his hard member in my mouth. I pulled back and turned around. I was facing him now, he was naked and was wearing my lingerie still. I walked over to my bag and I opened the top pocket and pulled out some stuff. The night was going to be fun.

We were both panting and gasping for air. I looked at him and he looked so happy. I couldn't really remember what exactly happened. I reached up and kissed him. I collapsed on top of him, his arms wrapped around me.

"Rima?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm sorry" he answered.

"For what?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"I came inside you twice." He said.

"It's no big deal." I whispered.

"What if you get pregnant" He asked me.

"I will be happy." I said as I layed my head on his chest.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said getting up/

"Okay" Nagi said.

He kissed me and I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and slid into a fleece robe the hotel offered. I looked around the bathroom until I found a pregnancy test. I took the test and stared at it. I got up and walked out.

"Nagi" I said.

"Yes Rima?" He turned to me.

As soon as he saw me, holding the test he walked over and grabbed it from my hand.

"Rima." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I realized I didn't say in chapter 1 I would put the links for the outfits in my profile. If you want me to, Send me a comment saying so, if I get at least 2 I will! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples, 8232nyc is back for an update. Sorry about last chapter, I got insanely detailed and I know I went over board. Will not happen again. As you know, Rima is pregnant! Yay! Read to find out what happens. Rhythm!**

**Rhythm: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara just the plot and her OC's enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Kazuki strikes back.

Rima's POV

Me and Nagi were walking through the airport. We just boarded our plane, it was pretty late so I leaned against him and fell asleep. Nagi woke me up when we landed. He held my hand and led me through the airport. We got into a cab and went home.

Except we pulled up to a house I had never seen before. I turned to Nagi.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Our new home." He said.

Nagi kissed me, and led me inside. It was beautiful. The living room was orange, and the furniture was shades of red and yellow. I ran around looking at everything. I got to our room. I walked in, it was amazing. There was a fireplace, and a huge queen sized bed. The comfortor was orange with purple polka dots(Like Kusukusu's outfit but orange and purple.)

Nagi came in, I turned around and hugged him.

"Where is Angelina's room?" I asked.

"Follow me" He replied.

I followed him further down the hall. He stopped at door with Angelina Fujisaki written on the door. I smiled and opened it. Angelina will love it. There was pink and white everywhere.(Link in profile)

"It's perfect, she will love it!" I said.

"I'm glad." Nagi whispered.

"Is there another room? That we can set up when this little kiddo comes." I asked putting my hand on my stomache.

"Right across the hall" Nagi replied.

"Perfect, Let's go pick up Angelina from Amu's." I said.

"Okay." he replied.

We walked out to the car and Nagi drove us to Amu's. We walked up and knocked on the door. Amu answered.

"Welcome back guys!" She said hugging us.

"Thanks, Congratulations on you and Ikuto." I said as she let us go.

"I know it was so exciting. He proposed right after the wedding." Amu told me.

"So sweet, where is Angelina?" I asked.

"Playing upstairs, I will go get her. Come on in." Amu said.

We followed her inside and Amu went upstairs.

"Are you going to tell her?" Nagi asked me.

"Yeah when she comes back." I say.

"Okay."

"Momma!" I hear.

Then Angelina comes running down the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart!" I say.

She runs toward me and jumps into my arm.

"Amu guess what?" I say when she gets down.

"What's up?" She asks confused.

"Me and Nagi are pregnant!" I say.

"OMG Congratulations!" She yells and huggs us!

"I will text everybody, just head home and rest, okay?" She says.

"Sounds good, bye Amu." I say.

I waved and we all walked out to the car. Nagi drove us all home, and I started some dinner. After we ate I went to take out the trash. As I was walking back to the house someone spoke to me.

"Hey, beautiful." He says.

"What do you want Kazuki." I ask.

"Just a little souvenir" He replies walking toward me.

"Well, I didn't get you one. Now go away." I say loudly.

"Not what I meant." He says smirking.

I am about to scream when he pins me to the ground and covers my mouth. I am screaming behind his hand. Somehow someone heard me. Someone burst out of the house and pulled Kazuki off me. I look up to see Nagi protecting me.

"I told you to leave her alone." He says angrily.

"And I said no!" Kazuki yelled lunging at Nagihiko.

He dodged forgetting I was behind him.

"Ah!" I yell as Kazuki lands on top of me.

"Time to get that souvenir." He says.

He tugs off my skirt and I keep screaming. Nagi runs over and pulls him off of me again. He threw him to the side.

"Call 911, Rima." He says.

"Nagi" I whisper.

"Now!" He yells.

I grab the skirt and pull out my phone while Nagi and Kazuki fight.

I called 911 and they came and took Kazuki away. I had put my skirt back on, but I was on the ground crying.

"Rima, I am so sorry." Nagi whispers kneeling down beside me.

"It's not your fault." I whisper.

"Come on" He picks me up and carries me inside.

"Mommy, what happened?" Angelina asked.

"Go to bed sweetie" Nagi tells her.

"Okay, night daddy." She says smiling.

She ran up the stairs to her room. Nagi carries me into ours. I was emotionally stunned so I couldn't really move. Nagi helped me change into a nightgown and he tucked me into bed. He was about to walk out when I said.

"Stay with me."

"Always" He said.

(Reference anyone?)

Nagi quickly changed and climbed in bed. He pulled me into his chest and I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to my door opening. I shot up to see Angelina crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare mommy. Can I sleep with you and daddy?" She asked.

"Of course, come here Angie." Nagi said.

She ran to the foot of the bed and snuggled up between me and Nagi. We pulled covers over her and Nagi wrapped his arms around both of us. We all fell asleep.

**Hey people thanks for reading this chapter. Kazuki is now in Jail and no longer a threat, maybe. I made a reference to a popular book that was made into a movie not that long ago. Whoever can guess the book, I will make a note of in the next chapter! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people 8232nyc back for another update, No one guessed the reference I made last chapter and I will tell you it was from twilight. I know stupid but I couldn't help it. Anyway time to start up kusukusu?**

**Kusukusu: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her OC's.**

**Chapter 5: Shocking news.**

Rima's POV

We all woke up the next morning to the shrill alarm clock. Me and Angelina moaned and huddled into the pillows and Nagi got out of bed. He turned off the alarm and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going honey?" I asked.

"I have to go to work. I want you to go to Amu's okay?" He asked.

"I guess but why?" I asked

"because of last night, I know Kazuki is in jail but he could break out. I want you to be safe" He said putting his hand on my cheek.

"Okay, I will go to Amu's and Angie can come with me." I said.

"Good, now don't forget you have a doctors appointment at 3. I will meet you there." He said.

"Okay, love you sweetie. Bye" I said.

"Bye love" He said kissing me on the forehead.

Then he walked out the door and went to work. I pulled Angelina out of bed and into her room. I got her dressed and she curled into a ball on her bed. I went in my room and got dressed(Outfits in profile)

I picked up Angelina and went out to the car. I buckled her in and drove to Amu's house. We walked in and the lights were out, I turned on the lights and a bunch of people jumped out!

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

I looked around everyone was there! Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai and Nagihiko!

"Nagi what are you doing here?!" I asked.

"This is a surprise party for you!" He said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your pregnant this is a party for you!" He said.

"Thank you sweetie your incredible!" I said.

I kissed him and went around. The party was fun and it was almost 3 o'clock when nagi came and found me again.

"We have to go, doctor." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

I left Angelina with Amu while we went to the doctor. When we were called in they said everything looked good and that there was great news.

~Time skip back at Amu's house~

We were holding hand when we walked back in. Everyone was still there.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"We have great news" Nagi said.

He nudged me.

"Everyone, guess what?!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard Utau say.

"Were having twins!"

**I know this was a short chapter but I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted to update before christmas, so yeah. Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples, 8232nyc is back for another update. i got lots of great ideas and you are going to love this chapter! and if you dont, to bad! Take it away Kiseki!

Kiseki: COMMONERS! YOU WILL READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE SHE DOESNT OWN US! MWAHAHA MWAHAHA!

8232: Kiseki!

Kiseki: Stupid commoner, 8232nyc does not own shugo chara. Just the plot and her OC'S.

Chapter 6: Tadase's return

"Were having twins!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me and Nagi.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your having twins?" I heard a shocked voice say.

My friends all stepped to the side to reveal Tadase. My old childhood friend.

"Tadase." I whispered, Nagi stepped in front of me.

"Stay away from us Tadase" Nagi growled.

Tadase fell to his knees in dogeza.

"I came to apologize for my rude behavior in highschool and for finding out about your wedding." Tadase said bowing.

I stepped around Nagi and walked over to Tadase and held out my hand. He stared and took my hand. I pulled him to his feet and hugged him. Everyone gasped.

"Look everyone, I was never mad at Tadase. Sure, I was irritated for how he treated me, but he is still my friend." I said, I turned and smiled at Tadase and he smiled back.

Nagi came over and grabbed my hand, and we were about to walk out when someone called out Nagi's name. He turned around to see, Saaya smiling sweetly.

"Saaya?" He asked. He dropped my and and ran to her and hugged her.

This time, everyone gasped and Amu fainted (caught by Ikuto). I stared at them wide eyed. I didn't know they were even friends. Angelina came running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Why is daddy hugging that other lady?" She asked me after jumping into my arms.

"She is one of daddy's close friends" I whispered in her ear.

Everyone sat down and we all talked, I found out that Tadase was dating Nadeshiko and wasn't interested in me anymore. I also found out, that Saaya is single. She and Nagi were talking most of the time until Nadeshiko came in and joined us.

Nadeshiko and I were talking, Tadase had his arm around her the entire time. I smiled at the fact that they were both so happy. I was happy for them, and if Saaya brushed Nagi's shoulder one more time I was going to slap her.

After a couple hours everyone left and Me and Nagi put Angelina in her car seat and got into the car and started heading home.

Nagi's POV.

The car ride was silent, as soon as we were in the driveway Rima was unbuckling Angelina and heading into the house. I followed her into the house and watched her tuck Angelina into bed.

While she was heading into the living room, I wrapped my arms around her waist making her jump.

"What Nagi?" She asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Not really." She mumbled.

"Okay, whats going on?" I asked turning her around to face me.

She was staring at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to leave me?" She whispered so quiet I barely heard,

"Leave you? Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I saw you with Saaya! Are you trying to tell me there is nothing there?!" She yelled pulling away from me.

"Rima, I love you. Not Saaya, she is just an old family friend. What about Tadase?" I asked.

"HE IS DATING NADESHIKO!" She screamed in my face.

I blinked a couple times, "oh" I mumbled. "I didn't know" I whispered.

Rima's POV

The tears were spilling over now. Nagi didn't understand, Tadase had a girlfriend and Saaya was single. Of course I would be worried, Nagi put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face up to kiss him.

This was a different kiss than we had ever experienced! This was new, and it was full of truth, and love! I was still worried, someday he might leave me for Saaya


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, 8232nyc here to update again! I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story and I am so sorry, I got sick and my parents took away my computer and my iPad. Then I was assigned a bunch of homework so I am finally able to update now! It is a miracle since I am a busy person every day of the week, Here it goes!**

**Ran: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot an her OC's.**

**Chapter 7: Nervous wreck**

Rima's POV

I have been a nervous wreck for weeks now. I keep thinking every time Nagi leaves the house that he is going to meet up with Saaya and plan on leaving me. It is a good thing he can't read my mind otherwise he would be freaking out as well.

I heard the door open and close. Looks like he is home. I turned around to greet Nagi.

"Nagi, welcome" I cut off short. Saaya was right next to him.

"Hi Rima." He walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nice to see you Mashiro-san" Saaya said, with a bit of venom in her voice.

"You to, Yamabuki-san" I mumbled.

I walked back into the kitchen to finish fixing dinner. I heard Nagi walk in.

"Let me explain before you freak out." He whispered. I whipped around and just about slapped him.

"What is there to explain" I said shaking.

"Rima." He mumbled.

"I am going upstairs, you can fix dinner and eat with Saaya!" I yelled.

I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs.

Nagi's POV

I was about to follow Rima up the stairs when Saaya walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, Nagi-Kun?" She asked sweetly.

"Everything is fine, Rima doesn't feel well." I said.

I turned to the stove and finished the soup. I served Saaya some soup. Once she left I went upstairs to find Rima. She wasn't in our room, I walked into Angelina's and she wasn't there either. I walked across the hallway to where the twins room will be. I open the door, she isn't in here. The window was wide open. I ran to the window. I saw her foot prints on the ground, leading off in a different direction.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket, I wrote a quick note in case she came back, and ran out the door. I looked everywhere I could think of, Nadeshiko's house, Yaya's, Amu's, even Utau's and she wasn't there. I ran to the park that we went to the day I proposed to her after school. I saw her sitting on a swing. Crying. I walked over to her.

"Rima" I whisper.

She looked up at me, she stood and spun on her heel but I caught her wrist.

"Rima." I said more forcefully.

"What!" She yelled.

"Saaya came to dinner because of a work thing." I snap.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose you!" She yelled.

I felt the shock on my face, I loosened my grip and she took off again. I stared after her, then ran. I ran towards her. I need her to trust me. I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. She tried to push me away but eventually gave up.

"You should have said no." She mumbled.

"I tried to, but my boss said if I said no that I would be fired." I mumble

"I don't care, just keep Saaya away from here!" She screamed into my chest.

I scooped her up bridal style and took her home. When we walked through the door, Angelina was in her room asleep. I took Rima up to our room and put her in bed.

"I am going to go check on Angelina and lock up." I mumbled. I kissed her on the head and walked out.

I went and locked all the doors and windows. I went in Angelina's room and she was fast asleep and safe. I went back to me and Rima's room. I changed into some PJ's and laid down next to her.

Rima's POV

Nagi was laying next to me and I had no idea what to say.

"Do you trust me?" Nagi asked suddenly.

"Of course I do." I mumbled.

"Then why are you freaking out over Saaya." He asked.

"I trust you, it's Saaya I don't trust." I snapped.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because she brain washes people, and she is a jerk!" I yelled.

"She doesn't brainwash people Rima" He tells me.

"There you again, defending her." I mumbled.

I turned over and ignored him for the rest of the night, I couldn't fall asleep but I managed to ignore him for the night, he didn't say anything to me but he did mumble in his sleep for a while.

The next morning I went downstairs to make breakfast. It was Angelina's birthday today! I made her favorite breakfast, red bean pancakes, and country fried bacon. As soon as I was finished Angelina came bounding down the stairs and into my arms.

"Mama!" She yelled.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" I hugged her.

I set her on the stool and gave her the plate. Her eyes opened really wide and she started stuffing her face. I loved her so much, she was so adorable. Nagi came down about 15 minutes after Angelina and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to bring her over again." He whispered into my ear.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

Nagi walked up behind Angelina and scared her.

"DADDY!" She yelled at him

"Happy birthday munchkin!" He said picking her up.

He twirled her around and they had fun. Nagi drove her to school since it was her birthday and I spent the day with Amu shopping for furniture for the twin's new room. When we got back to my house we managed to get everything set up. We invited everyone over after that, Nagi was taking Angelina to a skate rink with a bunch of her friends. Their parents know they are coming back here for a sleepover. Angelina doesn't, she thinks they are going home after the skate rink. Amu is going to drive over to the skate rink and pick up all the kids and bring them here.

Amu just got back with all the kids, everything was decorated and everyone was here. I clicked off the lights and Angelina and Nagi walked into the room. Nagi flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled as we jumped out.

Angelina had never been so happy in her entire life, she was smiling nonstop and was laughing. Her friends all curled up on the floor in Angelina's room and insisted she slept in her bed. Me and Nagi and all of our friends spent a lot time together having lots of fun.

I am over the whole Saaya thing, in fact I feel like how I acted was silly and rather stupid.

"I am going to go check on the girls okay?" I asked.

"Okay" Everyone mumbled.

I gave Nagi a quick kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

I stepped into the twins room which me and Amu set up earlier today, it was painted pink and blue. Two walls pink and two blue. Then it doesn't matter what genders we have, we are prepared for either. I smiled.

I stepped out into the hall and peered into Angelina's room and sure enough everyone was asleep.

Something Pink and Purple caught my eye. I looked over at Angelina's night stand and saw an egg.

Bright pink with a purple bow.

Angelina had a Shugo Chara.

**Thank you so for keeping up with me! I know this has been hectic but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and I will update again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps, so I am here to update again. I am trying to keep up and I only have one class where I get a free period and even then I don't really have a lot of time so here it goes!**

**Kusukusu: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's**

**Chapter 8: Angelina's Shugo Chara**

Rima's POV.

I threw my hands over my mouth and ran out of the room. I closed the door and dashed down the stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs panting. Nagi ran over to me.

"What is it Rima?!" He asks.

"Follow me." I managed to say.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. We got to Angelina's door and a signaled for him to be quiet. I opened the door and pointed at her night stand. Nagi has never been so shocked in his life. He looked at the egg, then to Angelina, and to me and back again. I pulled him out and shut her door. He started stammering.

"Wait, wha, what, bbbut" He stammers.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" I snap.

I pull him into our bedroom and turn to face him.

"She has a Shugo Chara Egg." I say clearly.

"I noticed, but why?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess she is old enough. She is what, 6, almost 7?"

"I know but still!" Nagi snaps.

"Hush! We can't wake Angelina. We will ask her about it tomorrow." I say as quiet as I can.

"Okay, let's go back downstairs." Nagi says.

We went back downstairs and Amu runs up to me.

"Rima, what happened?" She asks concerned.

I look at Nagi and he nods.

"Angelina has a Chara egg." I say

Everyone gasps.

"The little shrimp has a Chara egg?" Ikuto asks.

"Yes" I say.

After a little while of questions and answers they all left and me and Nagi went upstairs and went to bed. The next morning I made breakfast for Angelina and her friends and once her friends went home I grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her upstairs into her room. I grabbed the egg off her night stand and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask her

"No, it showed up in my bed the yesterday. I thought you or daddy put it there." She says confused.

"This sweetie" I said kneeling in front of her, "is called a Shugo Chara egg"

"Shugo Chara?" She asks.

"A Shugo Chara is you would be self."

"Mama, how do you know what a Shugo Chara is?" She asks.

I sighed and whistled. KusuKusu floats into the room.

"Yes Rima?" She asks yawning.

"KusuKusu, this is Angelina. Angelina this is my Shugo Chara." I say clearly.

Angelina stares in awe and KusuKusu looks confused.

"Rima, can she see me?" She asks.

"Yes" I said holding up her egg.

"OH ANGIE HAS AN EGG!" KusuKusu giggles.

"You are going to be an aunt" I say to her.

"YAY! I will go get Rhythm." She giggles floating out of the room.

"Who was that mommy?" Angelina asks looking scared.

"That is my Shugo Chara, KusuKusu." I say to her.

"She is your would be self?" She asks.

"Yes, I wanted to be a comedian. I love comedy." I explain.

Angelina stared at me in awe. She was so adorable. Her beautiful blonde hair, she has my eyes. The pretty golden fawn color. Her hair was straight though. It was easier for me to do in the morning than mine ever was. I am proud of her, she is a sweet and adorable girl.

I handed Angelina her egg.

"Put it on your nightstand and leave it there." I say kindly.

She smiles and runs over to her night stand and sets it down carefully. She runs over to me and I pick her up.

"Let's go make some cookies." I say carrying her downstairs.

Me and Angelina made a bunch of cookies, KusuKusu helped, she said that Rhythm was with Nagi. Once Nagi got home we all ate cookies and KusuKusu pulled out Rhythm.

"Angelina! This is Rhythm!" KusuKusu giggled.

"Is he daddy's Shugo Chara?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, he is darling." I said to Angelina.

KusuKusu and Rhythm spent the rest of the day playing with Angelina. They were all talking about how excited they were to meet Angelina's Chara.

Pretty soon Angelina was asleep on the couch. I picked her up and took her upstairs to her bedroom. I layed her in bed and tucked her in. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. As I was walking out I heard something.

I turned around and Angelina's egg was shaking.

~The next morning~

I couldn't sleep a minute last night. As soon as it was 8am I was out of bed and in her room. The egg hadn't hatched yet. I decided we were going to have a mother/daughter day. I went in my room and go dressed. I got out an outfit for Angelina(Pic in profile) and woke her up.

Angelina got dressed, and I sat her down in front of my vanity. I did her makeup and sure enough the egg was shaking again. She was going to hatch soon. After me and Angelina were ready to go, I took her to the mall and bought her a bunch of new clothes, toys, and hair stuff. She was so happy!

Before we left I took her to a hair and nail salon, They did our hair and nails for us, They did our nails first, I didn't let Angelina get acrylics but they painted her nails. They trimmed our hair just a bit and layered hers. I let Angelina get some different colored streaks in her hair, just because it was her birthday and they would wash out.

We walked out of the salon and all the sudden the egg started shaking violently. I opened my purse and it flew out right in front of Angelina. She stared at it in awe. I watched closely.

The egg slowly cracked, and out popped and adorable little Chara.

She had long straight pink hair, with blue streaks and a purple bow. Her dress was clearly designer, it was a slanted cut at the bottom, the dress was purple with pink and blue flowers. Her eyes were exactly like Angelina's.

"Konichiwa!" She said happily.

"Are you my Shugo Chara?" Angelina asked her.

"Hai!, My name is Dezainā!" She said happily.

Me and Angelina watched her with fascination as we walked around the mall and went into stores and she critiqued a bunch of clothes and approve the designer ones. Angelina was amazed. She had never been so happy in her life.

**So as you know, Angelina now has a Shugo Chara. Just so you know, Dezaina is Japanese for designer. I will put a picture in my profile as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R**


End file.
